


Swoon

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Sleepy Hollow, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @evyiione Hi ! I love your fics and I if you take request, I was wondering if you could do a SPN x Sleepy Hollow fics were the reader is Dean and Sam little sister and TFW and reader are meeting Abbie and Ichabod on a case of monster please ?





	Swoon

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @evyiione Hi ! I love your fics and I if you take request, I was wondering if you could do a SPN x Sleepy Hollow fics were the reader is Dean and Sam little sister and TFW and reader are meeting Abbie and Ichabod on a case of monster please ?

“So, I was looking up this Abbie and Ichabod dude.” You started, sliding through some notes on your tablet. “Either he is really into vintage clothing, or he is the real deal.”

Sam glanced over the seat at you and raised his eyebrow. “You’re trying to tell me that you honestly think that this guy is the real Ichabod Crane?” He chuckled.

You shot him a look. “Hey, in our line of work, it’s completely possible. And besides, he’s pretty hot.” Your eyes were back on your tablet.

“No hitting on him.” Dean snapped.

Rolling your eyes, you sighed. “Whatever.”

* * *

Slipping out of the car, you smiled at Abbie and Ichabod walked towards you. “I’m assuming you’re the Winchesters?” Abbie noted.

“I’m Y/N, this is Sam, and this is Dean.” You held out your hand, shaking both of their hands. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Abbie, this is Ichabod.”

You nodded. “Okay. I’m sorry. So, are you really Ichabod? Like…the Ichabod?” You blushed. Sam and Dean groaned. “What? I’m sorry! I have to know!” You looked over at Dean. “Your best friend is a damn angel. Okay? And Sam- You? I’m not even going to start with you. Let the man answer.” They held their hands up in surrender. “Thank you.” You smiled sweetly before turning to Abbie and Ichabod.

Ichabod looked amused. “That I am.”

“How?” This was extremely interesting to you.

“Alright, why don’t you two go discuss this over coffee while we actually do our jobs?” Dean asked, giving you a bored look.

You blushed lightly. “Actually, why don’t you guys go grab us some coffees while I start filling them in?” Abbie smiled. “We can’t do much until tonight anyway. Ichabod knows how I take my coffee.”

Sam chuckled. “See you soon, sis.” He said as he walked by, following Abbie inside.

* * *

Your hands were in your pockets as you walked. “I never thought I’d actually meet Ichabod Crane.” You were still in awe.

He chuckled lightly. “I take it you are what miss Abbie would call ‘a fan’?” Ichabod glanced at you.

Nodding, you licked your lips. “Sleepy Hollow is actually one of my favorite stories. The movie could have been a bit better, but it was still decent.”

“It is not a mere story, Miss Y/N.” His tone was firm, and serious.

“Well, now I know that.” You chuckled. “But, I meant growing up…It was one of my favorites. And now? Knowing that it’s all real? Gives me a whole new appreciation for it all.”

Ichabod gave you a kind smile. “Would you like to hear the truth?”

Stopping, you grinned. “Would I ever! Start talking, Mr. Crane! I am an eager to hear this.”

The two of you started walking again, Ichabod having your complete attention.


End file.
